slap_on_titanfandomcom-20200214-history
Eren Jaeger
Eren Jaeger is the main protagonist of both Attack on Titan and the abridged series A Slap On Titan. In the abridged series, he is voiced by the American voice actor Casey May and is possibly oone of the few characters in A Slap On Titan to have appeared in every single episode that has so far been aired Biography When Eren was 9 years old, he and his Father, Grisha decided to visit the Ackermans since they had to leave the house as Eren's Mother was doing "business" in the house. Upon receiving no answer when knocking on the Ackerman door, Grisha opens the door an finds the bloodied corpses of Mr. and Ms. Yeager, but with their daughter, Mikasa nowhere to be found. Grisha tells Eren to call the police, but instead he tracks the people that kidnapped Mikasa to a cabin in the woods. When Eren knocks on the door, one of the kidnappers believes it's the pizza delivery boy and opens without caution only to be surprised by a knife to the neck. Eren closes the door, leading for the 2nd kidnapper to come after him with an axe, but is impaled when Eren ties his knife with a broom stick to form a spear. With the kidnapper on the ground, Eren stabs him multiple times and with the kidnapper's final words calling Eren, "Prepubescent Rambo". After freeing Mikasa, Eren is told by her that there was one more kidnapper. The kidnapper finds Eren and Mikasa and immediately begins to strangle Eren as he rants about how much he lives to abuse children. Mikasa manages to however save Eren by using his knife to stab the third kidnapper through the heart. Grisha later arrives to the cabin with the police, chastising his son for "going Rambo", instead of calling the authorities like he was told. Eren contradicts that if it hadn't been for him, Mikasa would've been killed, but Grisha replies back saying, "LOOK AT ALL THE FUCKS I GIVE!", until he thinks back to Mikasa's situation and assures her that he has "plenty of fucks to spare", and decides to adopt Mikasa. After Mikasa says that she's cold, Eren gives her his red scarf to keep warm, with Mikasa telling Eren that she will love him forever, with Eren weirded out contemplating that It was just a scarf. A year later, Eren douses off under a tree when he was supposed to collect wood. Mikasa finds and wakes Eren up, mad at how she had to collect all the wood while Eren was sleeping. Eren tries to defend himself, claiming that he was actually under insulin shock, even though Mikasa knows that he isn't a diabetic. As the siblings head back home, Eren tells Mikasa not to tell their mother as he sill had scars from when she pinched him last time. Eren and Mikasa are greeted by Garrison member, Hannes. Eren insults Hannes for being half Ginger, but Hannes retaliates by revealing to Eren that his mother used to be a whore, claiming that not even the worst of Titans could match his mom to the amount of "human meat" that's been in her mouth. Eren refuses to believe what Hannes says. As they continue to head home, Eren goes to see a group of Recon corp members returning to the city. Although Eren sees the recon corps as the real heroes and wants to join them some day, many people from the crowd insult them causing Eren to hit one of them with a stick after he called the recon corp cowards. In order to evade potential conflict, Mikasa drags Eren out of the crowd and throws him to a brick wall, with him whining about her abnormal human strength. During dinner, Mikasa reveals to Grisha and Carla Eren's desire to become part of the Recon corp. Carla scolds Eren for keeping this secret side of Eren for years (even though she has been doing the same thing). Grisha is not at all mad about Eren's desire to join the Recon Corps and before he heads off, promises to explain any hidden secrets about their family when they go to the forbidden basement. Despite Grisha approving of Eren's choice, Carla is still not okay with him wanted to join the Recon Corps, but Eren runs off saying that he was tired of his Mother's past. Later, Eren finds Armin who has just been bullied. Eren asks Armin how he copes with the constant insults, to which Armin reveals that he originally started writing dark poetry, then worked his way up to hand-sewing perfect doll replicas of his tormentors and placed each doll in a pent agamic circle as he stabbed the dolls' eyes before distinguishing their souls in a ritualized hand ceremony, causing Eren to comment how fucked up his coping ways are. Before Armin could tell Eren how worse it gets, The Colossal Titan appears and breaches the wall, causing several Titans to enter the city and consume the civilians. Eren and Mikasa run back home to find their Mother trapped under their collapsed house. As Eren and Mikasa try to lift the house to get their Mother out they remain unsuccessful, with Carla commenting that Eren was weak when pulling compared to Mikasa. As a Titan approaches, Hannes comes to the rescue. At first, Hannes charges at the Titan , but chickens out and decides to take Mikasa and Eren so they wouldn't be killed. As Hannes carries the two on his shoulders, Eren is left to watch as a Titan picks up his mom and devour her. As Hannes runs off with Eren and Mikasa, Eren begins punching Hannes repeatedly for sleeping with Carla. Hannes stops Eren by throwing him to the ground. Hannes tries to comfort Eren by telling him that Carla was just a human being with human needs and that Hannes was the person around to fulfill those needs, but this only helps with angering Eren more. Hannes grabs Eren's fist when he attempts to punch the garrison soldier, telling Eren the possibility that he may be the boy's Father. Eren asks what were the odds of this being true and Hannes says there's a 20-30% chance Eren is related to Hannes. This realization stops Eren's anger as he begins to deny any chance that he's a ginger, especially that he may be the son of Hannes. Eren and Mikasa are escorted by Hannes to an escape boat and is reunited with Armin. Armin tries to comfort Eren by showing him some cutting rituals, but Eren brushes Armin aside. Eren claims how his mother was pure until the Titans emerged and blame them for causing Carla to sleep with Hannes and the other men ( even though this doesn't make sense) and vows to kill all Titans. After Eren is brought to safety, he is reunited with Grisha. Eren has visions of Grisha giving him a "tetanus shot" with the syringe being as big as Eren's arm. Eren wakes up with a key around his neck with Mikasa waking him up admitting that she stared into his eyes to sleep, with Eren replying that it was gay. Eren and Mikasa are greeted by Armin who gives them pieces of bread with a Garrison soldier accusing the trio of being animal fuckers. Eren tries to stand up to the soldiers but is shoved to the ground. Armin and Mikasa apologize to the soldiers. Eren is angered how he had to kiss up to the soldiers and throws away his piece of bread out of anger and decides to find the soldiers and kick their asses. Armin tries to dissuade Eren's goal for revenge as they needed to focus on survival for the time being. Eren becomes enraged with Armin's response and lashes out by calling him a little bitch, but Mikasa stops him by punching him in the face. Mikasa tells Eren that he's the only one crying like a little bitch and stands up for Armin, saying they needed to think about survival and shoves the piece of bread into Eren's mouth telling him to eat. After Armin's grandfather died after during a failed attempt to take back Wall Maria. Mikasa tries to cheer Armin up by saying they were all orphans and were more unified. Eren decides to join the military to avenge his mother as well as Armin's grandfather. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Survey Corps Members Category:Humans